<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Соламнийские рыцари: все, что вы хотели бы знать, но забывали спросить by Sailor_Lucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179702">Соламнийские рыцари: все, что вы хотели бы знать, но забывали спросить</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky'>Sailor_Lucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonlance - Margaret Weis &amp; Tracy Hickman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандомная аналитика.<br/>Небольшая экскурсия по самым любопытным фактам о рыцарях Соламнии.<br/>Наличие спойлеров из разных книг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Соламнийские рыцари: все, что вы хотели бы знать, но забывали спросить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спонсор статьи - Великий Магистр Гунтар Ут-Вистан. Цель - популяризация ордена соламнийских рыцарей далеко за пределами Ансалона.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Соламнийские рыцари, представители старейшего рыцарского ордена на Кринне, всегда играли одну из ключевых ролей в жизни Ансалона. На них молились, как на главных защитников мира на континенте, их ненавидели, как виновных, по общему мнению, в ужасном Катаклизме, от них ждали победы над Великими драконами, атаковавшими Кринн. За долгую историю существования орден превратился в мощную организацию, имеющую свои внутренние особенности, божественных покровителей и разнообразные символы. Несмотря на существование других рыцарских организаций, именно орден рыцарей Соламнии остается наиболее многочисленным, одиозным и самобытным. И, если вы не откажетесь уделить соламнийцам немного внимания, мы попытаемся разобраться в самых значимых событиях, связанных с орденом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Создание Соламнии<br/>
Историческая справка</b>
  </p>
</div>Давным-давно существовала могущественная империя — Эргот, в которой жили благородные, гордые и сильные воины. Многие годы ими управляли справедливые и смелые правители, но постепенно, чем сильнее становилась империя, тем больше возрастала власть императора. И в какой-то момент она стала неограниченной. Один из самых жестоких императоров, Тал Палик, считал, что подданными нужно управлять только железной рукой, для чего сформировал собственную армию рыцарей, равной по силе которой тогда на Кринне не было. Все они были преданы своему правителю, свирепы и сильны. Казалось бы, что власть Тал Палика будет лишь расти и множиться, но жители северных равнин Эргота, доведенные до отчаянья, предпочли поднять восстание, нежели влачить привычное существование. Вспыхнуло восстание, на подавление которого был отправлен претор императорской армии, капитан личной стражи императора — Винас Соламнус. На счастье восставших, несмотря на слепую преданность Тал Палику Винас Соламнус был человеком благородным, поэтому, воочию увидев те условия, в которых жили люди далеко за пределами столицы Эргота, он решил сначала встретиться с лидерами повстанцев, чтобы убедить их сложить оружие.<p>Эта встреча навсегда изменила претора императорской армии — повстанцы сумели показать, как ужасно живут эрготианцы и что правитель остается глух к их мольбам. После долгих размышлений и колебаний Винас Соламнус созвал своих рыцарей, рассказал им обо всем, что узнал сам, и предоставил выбор: вернуться в столицу или остаться с ним, чтобы помочь бедным людям. Большинство выбрало второй вариант, слишком ужасной оказалась правда, слишком сильно уважали капитана.</p><p>Винас Соламнус до последнего верил в своего императора, поэтому он отправил посланцев с просьбой исправить ситуацию, в противном случае императору следовало готовиться к войне. Тал Палик пришел в ярость, объявил своего поданного предателем, лишил земель и титулов и начал созывать армию.</p><p>В Эрготе началась Война Ледяных Слез. Условия для повстанцев были поистине ужасающими: мало того, что не хватало оружия, людей и припасов, так еще и наступила небывало суровая зима. Тем не менее, Винас Соламнус повел свои войска на столицу, осадил ее и предпринял несколько удачных вылазок, те самым вызвав в итоге бунт местного населения. Под давлением напуганных горожан император сдался и молил о прощении. Большинство было уверено, что бывший капитан казнит Тал Палика и объявит императором себя, но результат удивил всех. Винас Соламнус пощадил своего бывшего повелителя и заключил с ним мирный договор, по которому северная часть Эргота приобрела независимость.</p><p>Так и возникла Соламния, королем которой по праву стал Винас Соламнус.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Легенда: вполне себе достоверная</b>
  </p>
</div>Узнав о зверствах власти, поговорив с лидерами восставших, Винас Соламнус долго обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, молился светлым богам и в результате принял решение помочь восставшим. После чего он собрал свои войска, выстроил их перед лагерем и произнес пламенную речь, ставшую легендарной, но, увы, ныне потерянную. Винас Соламнус рассказал своим рыцарям о том, что стало ему известно, и объяснил, почему он решил перейти на сторону восставших. Выдержав паузу, он поблагодарил войско за оказанную ему честь и предложил каждому выбор: вернуться домой в столицу Эргота или остаться с ним, чтобы помочь восставшим. Винас Соламнус пообещал каждому, кто уйдет, полную безопасность и сдержал свое слово: те немногие, решившие вернуться к императору, получили провизию и лошадей и вернулись целыми и невредимыми. Однако большая часть войска, вдохновленная речью и благородством своего командующего, приняла решение остаться и драться на стороне восставших, чтобы восстановить справедливость. Как отмечает в своих хрониках Астинус, эта речь стала поворотной не только в судьбе Эргота, но и заложила будущее для ордена соламнийских рыцарей.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Экономическая и политическая подоплека</b>
  </p>
</div>Согласно Иконохронусу Астинуса, легендарный Винас Соламнус был знатным эрготианцем, почитаемым своим народом, обласканным императором и отнюдь не бедным человеком. Он с детства воспитывался в уважении к короне и даже в ужасном сне не мог себе представить, что когда-нибудь объявит войну своему императору. Тем любопытнее причины, заставившие его нарушить клятву и примкнуть к бунтовщикам.<p>Историки подчеркивают, что Винас был благородным и благочестивым человеком, что несколько не вяжется с преданностью столь жестокому и бесчестному императору как Тал Палик. Однако, все было далеко не так просто.</p><p>Как нам известно, восстание вспыхнуло лишь в северной части Эргота, остальные жители к нему не примкнули. Более того, столица Эргота — Далтигот — процветала, и недовольных властью вплоть до того времени, когда Винас Соламнус начал осаду города, не наблюдалось.</p><p>В Эрготе испокон веков наблюдалась сильнейшая централизация власти, при которой столице отводилось особое, почетное место. О чем говорить, если бремя тяжелейших налогов ложилось не на плечи жителей Далтигота, а на обитателей отдаленных провинций империи. В то время, как южная часть Эргота процветала, северная — страдала под бременем поборов, ужасных законов и полной оторванности власти от народа. Подобное положение дел в Эрготе позволяет сделать вывод, что император заботился исключительно о центральной части, давая тамошним жителям хлеба и зрелищ в огромных количествах. Те, кто никогда не покидал столицы, даже не подозревали о том, что творится на окраинах страны. Блеск императорского величия ослеплял, а новости из внешнего мира доходили редко. Далтигот того времени можно сравнить с Палантасом до Войны Копья — жемчужиной страны, богатейшим городом, повернувшимся спиной к остальному миру и любующимся исключительно своим отражением в зеркале. Далтигот процветал, открывал перед своими жителями множество возможностей, а император, хоть и считался не самым умным по сравнению со своими предками, вызывал уважение и считался божественным наместником.</p><p>Винас Соламнус при всех свои личных качествах был жителем центральной части Эргота, с детства привыкшим к поклонению императорской семье и мысли о том, что Далтигот — центр мира. Он никогда не бывал на окраинах своей страны и не особенно интересовался слухами о том, что не всем в Эрготе живется хорошо и сытно.</p><p>Кроме того, Винас Соламнус был рыцарем, одним из тех, кто во время правления Тал Палика занимал особое положение: рыцарей боялись, но уважали и оказывали небывалые почести. Они приобрели небывалое влияние, потому что император подозревал всех придворных в желании захватить трон и тратил на содержание своих воинов огромные деньги.</p><p>Именно поэтому император отправил Винаса Соламнуса, одного из лучших своих рыцарей, воспитанного в духе поклонения власти, подавить восстание. Казалось бы, идеальное решение, однако, не зря же говорили о том, что Тал Палик не унаследовал от великих предков особого ума и хитрости. Иначе не стал бы посылать человека, славившегося своим благородством и честностью, в сущности, против мирных жителей, которых власть и нужда вынудили поднять восстание.<br/>
Винас Соламнус, отправившись выполнять приказ императора, столкнулся с нелегким моральным выбором.</p><p>С одной стороны, по мере того, как он со своими войсками двигались навстречу повстанцам, привычная картина мира разительно менялась: ни тебе пышных дворцов, ни громадных сооружений, ни даже нормальной дороги. Вокруг — обозленные, нищие крестьяне и стонущие под гнетом непомерных налогов города. Не зря же, добравшись до севера Эргота и расположившись неподалеку от повстанцев, Винас Соламнус принимает решение встретиться с их лидерами и поговорить. Долгий путь от Далтигота на север позволил узнать ему все те ужасы, о которых в столице даже не слышали. Командуй рыцарями человек другого склада характера, и у повстанцев не было бы ни единого шанса, но Соламнус был известен честностью, и он не смог попросту закрыть глаза на то, что увидел.</p><p>С другой стороны, он оставался преданным императору, именно поэтому, даже убедившись в ужасной правде, послал весть, оставляя своему правителю выбор. Вероятно, он надеялся, что император не в курсе того, что творится на окраинах Эргота, вот и оставил ему возможность разрешить ситуацию, избежав войны.</p><p>В итоге, Винас Соламнус принял решение вынудить императора дать северу Эргота независимость, позволив сохранить при этом власть над южной частью страны. Хотя наиболее легким решением был вариант убить императора и самому взойти на трон, подчинив себе Эргот. Тем более, что жители столицы, обозленные длительной осадой, были готовы на открытый бунт и вряд ли бы защитили проигравшего правителя.</p><p>Но Винас Соламнус потому и стал культовой фигурой для Соламнии, вечной легендой и примером, что не смог пойти против своей чести и сохранил жизнь императору. И предопределил тем самым судьбу не только Эргота, но и будущей Соламнии.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Создание рыцарства<br/>
Историческая справка</b>
  </p>
</div>Став Королем, Винас Соламнус правил мудро и справедливо, словно бы наглядно доказывая, насколько неверной была тирания Эргота. Вероятней всего, именно поэтому правители северных земель, некогда входивших в состав Эргота, обратились к нему с предложением об объединии с Соламнией. В свое время они тоже подчинялись Эрготу, но, вдохновлённые примером Винаса Соламнуса и его людей, освободились и находились в поисках сильного союзника.<p>Оказавшись перед сложным выбором, Винас Соламнус отправился в путь духовных исканий, так называемый Квест Чести, с тем, чтобы найти ответ на свой вопрос. Он оставил управление Соламнией доверенным людям и совершил паломничество, приведшее его аж на остров Санкрист. Уставший от изнурительного путешествия, Винас Соламнус нашел поляну, на которой лежала огромная глыба из черного гранита. Увидев столь необычное явление, он решил, что это знак, расположился на поляне и принялся возносить молитвы добрым богам и поститься. Он проводил время в уединении, пока однажды к нему не пришли три бога Света — Паладайн, Кири-Джолит и Хаббакук. Именно они предложили Винасу Соламнусу создать рыцарский орден, состоящий из трех отдельных.</p><p>Каждый Орден получил божественного покровителя, свои идеалы и принципы. Вместе же они были призваны объединить Соламнию с другими северными землями, освободившимися от Эргота. Получив божественное благословение, Соламнус вернулся домой и основал Орден Короны, Орден Меча и Орден Розы.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Легенды: три вполне вероятные и одна подтвержденная</b>
  </p>
</div>Явление трех богов вызвало немало слухов, обраставших с каждым годом все новыми и новыми подробностями. Одни свято верят в то, что орден рыцарей Соламнии никогда не исчезнет с лица земли, поскольку Паладайн пообещал Винасу Соламнусу, что рыцарство каждый раз будет возрождаться, словно феникс, причем именно в тот момент, когда оно наиболее необходимо Кринну. Учитывая, как циклично сменяют друг друга величие и упадок Соламнии, легенда видится довольно достоверной. Тем более, что и сам Паладайн, олицетворяющий рыцаря в светлых доспехах, то покидал Кринн, то возвращался на него, чтобы спасти от очередных козней Королевы Такхизис.<p>Кто-то упорно считает, что черный гранит не просто так привлек внимание Винаса Соламнуса: он якобы записал величайшую мудрость каждого из трех явившихся к нему богов на скрижали, сделанные из гранита, чтобы затем передать их главе каждого ордена. Даже если скрижали и были, на начало событий Войны Копья они не сохранились, и никто даже точно не мог сказать, действительно ли их отдали главам орденов.</p><p>Некоторые соламнийские историки свято уверены, что Паладайн ничего такого Винасу Соламнусу не обещал, зато послал видение о том, какая кончина ждет рыцарство, если будут забыты светлые идеалы и принципы. И якобы увиденное настолько потрясло Короля Соламнии, что он создал Меру — свод суровых законов и правил, которым должны следовать рыцари — с целью избежать подобного ужасного конца.</p><p>Особых нареканий не вызывает лишь одна легенда: о происхождении колонны из белого кристалла на острове Санкрист. Символично, что боги сделали ее из того самого черного гранита, тем самым заложив начало ордену Соламнии, поскольку колонна стала своеобразным скреплением договора, который заключил Винас Соламнус с будущими покровителями рыцарей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Моральная и теологическая подоплека</b>
  </p>
</div>Со стороны решение Короля Соламнии, находящегося на вершине могущества, бросить все и отправиться в опасное паломничество видится несколько странным. Однако нужно учитывать, что власть никогда не была целью Винаса Соламнуса: волей судьбы ввязавшись в войну и одержав в ней победу, он остался во главе огромного количества людей, веривших ему безоговорочно и видевших в нем свой единственный шанс на новую жизнь. В такой ситуации ответ на вопрос о том, кто станет правителем новой страны, казался вполне очевидным. К чести Винаса Соламнуса нужно сказать, что он обратился к людям с предложением самим выбрать себе Короля, после чего получил от них полный кредит доверия. Его мнения особенно и не спрашивали, посчитали, что разу уж он взял на себя ответственность за людей, должен и дальше ее нести.<p>Можно лишь догадываться, чего стоило вчерашнему претору императорской армии управлять гордым народом, находящемся в бедственном положении. Винас Соламнус был, в первую очередь, военным и довольно смутно представлял себе, в каком направлении должна развиваться страна. Его к такому не готовили, а события развивались настолько стремительно, что поразмыслить над будущим не было никакой возможности. А тут еще и соседние земли, избавившиеся от диктатуры Эргота, попросили взять их под свою опеку. Не готовый к такому повороту дел, Винас Соламнус испытывал душевные муки, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать.</p><p>По сути, он находился на распутье, отлично понимая, сколько ему предстоит сделать, чтобы Соламния превратилась в могучую державу, а не исчезла в небытие. Здесь следует вспомнить, что Винас Соламнус был очень набожным человеком, поэтому паломничество виделось ему поиском духовного ответа на мучившие его вопросы и возможностью получить благословение богов. И ведь нужно было обладать сильной верой и силой воли, чтобы боги не просто ответили, но и явились, предложив свою помощь.</p><p>Стоит отметить, что первой смелого и успешного полководца оценила королева Тьмы, Такхизис, предпринимавшая попытки переманить если не его самого, то ближайших его сторонников на свою сторону. К ее сожалению, темные стремления успехом не увенчались, поэтому приспешники Такхизис выждали, когда Король отправится в путь, и вновь попытались захватить власть. И опять потерпели неудачу, поскольку Винас Соламнус, предвидя подобное развитие событий, оставил четкие инструкции и указания своим самым верным соратникам, которым те с успехом следовали.</p><p>Нужно ли удивляться, что бог Света, Паладайн, решил помочь Королю Соламнии и взял его под свое покровительство? При умелом руководстве новая страна обещала стать мощной и грозной силой, способной установить господство света на Кринне. Оставалось лишь подтолкнуть лидера к нужному для добрых богов основанию рыцарства, что и было проделано с оглушительным успехом. Представьте себе чувства набожного Винаса Соламнуса, когда после долгих и мучительных скитаний перед ним появились три светлых бога и предложили свое покровительство в обмен на создание рыцарства Соламнии. Для него это было чудом из чудес.</p><p>Блестящая же идея сделать три рыцарских ордена со своими особенностями, которые будут единым целым, позволила светлым богам укрепить свои позиции на Кринне, существенно подорвав влияние темных богов. Не зря же потом Королева Такхизис сделает все, чтобы соламнийцев обвинили в Катаклизме и его ужасных последствиях. Возьмет своеобразный реванш за то, что в свое время Винас Соламнус не поддался на ее уговоры.</p><p>Остров Санкрист в большей своей части был необитаем, не считая гномов-механиков, занимавших незначительную часть суши. Девственная поляна, окруженная непроходимой чащей, с камнем из черного гранита, была идеальным вариантом для уединения: там можно было смиренно поститься и предаваться молитвам. Именно поэтому место явления богов также было выбрано не случайно, как и последующее создание колонны белых кристаллов из черного камня, которое, фактически, стало символическим рождением светлой Соламнии на руинах темного Эргота.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Соламнийские Ордены<br/>
Историческая справка</b>
  </p>
</div>По возвращении из паломничества, Винас Соламнус создал орден рыцарей Соламнии, состоящий из: Ордена Розы (честь), Меча (мудрость) и Короны (верность). Была выработана структура, согласно которой возглавляет рыцарство Великий магистр, избираемый из числа глав трех Орденов, а именно: Верховного Воина, Верховного Судьи и Верховного Жреца (Клериста).<p>Великий Магистр управляет верховными рыцарями, а они в свою очередь — каждый своим Орденом: Верховный Воин возглавляет Орден Короны, Верховный Жрец (Клерист) — Орден Меча, а Верховный Судья — Орден Розы.</p><p>Самым главным и старшим Орденом является Орден Розы, затем идет Орден Меча, а уже в конце — Короны. Главы Орденов и Великий Магистр для решения всех важных вопросов собирают Совет Соламнии, на котором кроме них обязаны присутствовать самые влиятельные рыцари каждого из Орденов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Легенда</b>
  </p>
</div>Многие уверяют, что Орден Розы является самым престижным и влиятельным среди других, поэтому именно входящие в него рыцари определяют судьбу Соламнии. Более того, лишь самые выдающиеся могут стать членами этого Ордена, доказав свою избранность подвигами и благочестивыми делами. Несомненно, доля здравого смысла в данной легенде присутствует, однако, как показывает многолетняя история рыцарства, самые знаменитые герои Соламнии принадлежали к Ордену Короны. Вполне возможно, что это связано с его более либеральными правилами, законами и принципами.<br/>А вот то, что Великим Магистром, как правило, становятся именно рыцари Ордена Розы — недалеко от истины. Исключения из этого правила можно сосчитать на пальцах одной руки.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Политическая и теологическая подоплека</b>
  </p>
</div>Несмотря на то, что каждый Орден имеет своего главу, суровую иерархичность никто не отменял. Поэтому поступление в Орден Короны рассматривается как первая ступень на пути к рыцарству после того, как человек побыл оруженосцем и твердо уверен, что готов стать соламнийским рыцарем. Последующий переход в Орден Меча свидетельствует о приобретенной мудрости и житейском опыте рыцаря, а также о его духовном развитии. Попадание же в Орден Розы — наивысшая честь, потому что его члены, умудренные годами и опытом, достойнейшие из достойнейших рыцарей, сделавшие немало для блага Соламнии. Кроме того, рыцари Ордена Розы отличаются чистотой крови и классическим соламнийским воспитанием, что практически не дает возможности стать один из них тем, кому не повезло не родиться соламнийцем по крови.<p>Триединая структура соламнийского Ордена была создана не случайно, если вспомнить, кто из богов стал покровителем какого Ордена. Так, самый старший и могущественный Орден Розы возглавил Паладайн — божество-покровитель всех богов добра, а два других, младших Ордена, его сыновья близнецы: Кири-Джолит — Орден Меча и Хаббакук — Орден Короны.</p><p>Подобный символизм наглядно иллюстрирует сущность соламнийского рыцарства, заключающуюся в том, что три Ордена, хоть и являются автономными и независимыми, связаны четкой иерархией и в случае необходимости обязаны объединиться перед лицом врага. При этом в основу Меры и принципов каждого Ордена легла жизненная философия бога-покровителя.</p><p>Например:</p><p>Мера рыцарей Короны — верность и послушание, основанные на учении Хаббакука, выступающего как божественная сила постоянства;</p><p>Мера рыцарей Меча — героизм и мудрость, что отражает сущность Кири-Джолита, бога-покровителя воинов, отваги;</p><p>Мера рыцарей Розы — честь и справедливость, явно сформировавшаяся под влиянием учения Паладайна, бога-покровителя светлых богов и самого главного противника темных богов.</p><p>Учитывая изложенное, не стоит удивляться тому, что присутствие богов света на Кринне благотворно сказывается на мощи и процветании соламнийского рыцарства, а отсутствие божественного покровительства приводит к ослаблению и упадку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Немного интересных фактов о рыцарстве:</b>
  </p>
</div><b>Соламния</b> — страна, состоящая из могучих городов-государств, каждый из которых имеет своего правителя и армию. Поэтому одна из основных задач рыцарского Ордена — объединение городов перед лицом опасности и поддержание их взаимодействия между собой в мирное время.<p> Для защиты одного из наиболее важных сухопутных путей в Соламнии была построена знаменитая Башня Верховного Жреца — величественная твердыня, хранившая смертельные ловушки для злых драконов. По легенде, если Башня будет взята врагами — рыцарство падет.</p><p> Командующий армией Королевы Такхизис, лорд Ариакан, проведя в плену у рыцарей Соламнии много лет, создал по их подобию рыцарство Такхизис — состоящее из темных паладинов, душой и телом преданных Королеве Тьмы.</p><p>Мера рыцарей Соламнии со времен Винаса Соламнуса не претерпевала никаких изменений, поэтому решение Великого Магистра Гунтара Ут-Вистан внести в нее правки и существенно сократить количество томов, вызвало огромный резонанс и, по праву, считается революционным в истории рыцарства.</p><p>Долгие годы в рыцари не посвящали женщин. Считалось, что они не могут воевать наравне с мужчинами. Соламнийские историки утверждают, что ситуацию изменила легендарная Лорана Канан, Золотой Полководец, командовавшая рыцарями во Время Войны Копья.</p><p>Династия Светлых Мечей дала Соламнии наибольшее количество героев, погибших во имя спасения мира на Кринне: Бертила Светлого Меча, Стурма Светлого Меча и его сына, Стила Ут-Матар Светлого Меча. Последний, хоть и был Рыцарем Такхизис, в последний бой повел объединенные силы двух орденов — рыцарей Соламнии и рыцарей Такхизис.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>